Mask
by Sarcastic4159
Summary: Between hiding her gender to lead a gang and a gigantic debt her abusive parents have fallen into what is Alex supposed to do? But wait who is the guy who sits behind her in class? NOT BASED ON ANOTHER STORY
1. Discovery

Chapter 1

Alex POV

"Hey Alex somebody wants to talk to you behind the school", a girl I didn't recognize said before returning to her other class. I knew what was going to happen before I even went out there. I walked out behind the school and waited patiently. This had been occurring more frequently lately and I have gotten pretty used to it. I closed my eyes trying to think of when times were more peaceful. Nothing came to mind and I sighed and opened my eyes only to be hit in the back of the head by a blunt object. I fell to the ground and looked up to see a circle of girls from other classes. One girl spat at me and said," So your Alex? You must think you're so great. People like you should just go die". She and a bunch of girls took turns kicking me. There was no use fighting these girls they were a waste of my time. All they cared about was looking tough and picking on people. If beating me up saved another poor weak student so be it. One girl got a lucky shot to my ribs. I curled into a ball while the others just laughed. I looked up at the sky. The dark over cast clouds gave me some comfort. I saw a stir out of the corner of my eye. Up on the second floor stood a figure, their face were covered by the shadows hiding their identity.

_Pit Pat Pit Pat _rain started to lightly fall. The girls squealed before running back into the building. I sat up trying to ignore the protests from my legs and ribs. I stood up and was suddenly drenched by the fierce downfall of the rain. Looking back up to the window I found the figure gone, Bastard you didn't even try to help. I limped back into the building to gather my things.

Jason POV

I walked into the empty class room to gather my books. I had slept through the final bell on the roof and everyone had already left. I gathered my books and was about to leave when I heard voices outside. I walked over to the window to see a group of girls laughing and kicking this girl on the ground. Looking more closely the girl on the ground was Alex. She was in my class, and sat in the seat in front of me. She was always nice and everyone in the class loved her. Alex was always one of the main topics with the guys and this caused trouble with the other girls in the school. At first glance she was always smiling and seemed friendly but if you took the time to look closer her smile always seemed fake, and this made me wonder what she was really like. Most of the time I spent on the roof sleeping so I wasn't in class much. Somehow I had become the leader of this school's gang. It doesn't bother me I just wish people would leave me alone. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a slight taps on the window. Rain had started to fall and the girls ran inside. I slipped away from my window and made my way home.

Alex POV

I pulled the first aid kit out of my bag and cleaned up. Looking up at the clock I exclaimed, "Shit I am going to be late."I hurriedly put my things away and ran out of the school. Heading into the woods, I traveled down a narrow path until coming upon a group of boulders. This was my little sanctuary; I came here whenever I couldn't stand life and needed to get away. I also used it to store my stuff when I need to meet up with the gang. I pushed away one the boulders to reveal a hidden cave. I crawled inside and pulled out one my flashlights. The cave wasn't very big and didn't go that far. But I could stand and it provided shelter from the rain. In the far back was a hidden duffel bag. I pulled out the clothes and the wrap. I wrapped the cloth around my chest. The gang doesn't know of my gender and I plan to keep it that way. No one ever respects a girl fighter and I don't need to handle that crap. I slipped on the rest of my clothes and pulled a hood up over my hair. I would cut my hair but I don't want to take the risk of someone recognizing me. I quickly stuffed my school clothes in the duffel bag and ran out of the cave. While pushing the boulder back the rain started to let up.

I finally arrived to our gang hideout. I had discovered this old abandoned building a couple years ago. With a lot of work we were able to turn it into a decent place. The bricks were worn and some were missing but the roof didn't leak anymore and there wasn't rotten garbage and spiders. Everyone had spray painted their nickname on the walls and it was like home sweet home. I opened the door to smell of cigarettes. I hated smoking and have never touched them but I can't say that for the rest of the guys.

"Hey Yuki", Evan my second in command called out. Yuki was what these guys knew me as.

"Hey dude what's up", I jumped on the old couch in the corner next to Conner and Steve. Conner wasn't very good at fighting but he could think of strategies with the best of them and was kick ass in poker. Steve was his twin, though there personalities were exact opposites. Steve was a devil motorcyclist and was good at fighting but wasn't too bright. Evan was the second best fighter we had. He was scary as hell as an opponent but a great friend and a funny guy. There was also Kevin, Drake, Ben, Thomas, Frank, Jimmy, Nathan, and Will. There were other guys in the gang to but these dudes were the closet things I could call my friends. Evan was the best and I could always rely on him. It sometimes bothers me that I can't tell him about me being a girl but I know it's for the best. All the guys don't know much about me and they don't ask and I'm fine with that.

"Nothing much but the East Side gang has been causing troubles again and moving in on our turf. They are getting greedy and have sent us a challenge". I thought through my memory trying to picture the East Side Gang. Their leader was a big dude named Tommy. He was all brawns and no brains. His guys were mostly the same and they were always trying to get their hands on more turf.

"Alright when is this challenge", I said while watching the dudes play some poker. Conner had folded so it was anyone's game.

"It's at five underneath the bridge by the river", I looked up at the clock it was 4:30. '_Shit'_, I thought to myself.

"Alright guys save your card game for later we got to go" I said while walking out to the back. Thomas' dad is a mechanic and a con man. Thomas had picked up some of his dads skills and was able to con off some cheep motorcycles that only needed a little fixing up. I hoped on mine and started the engine. I didn't look back to see if the guys were following. They knew if they wanted to go they would have to hurry up I hated waiting. I flung out of the lot and speed off to the bridge.

Tommy and his gang were already there. There were about twenty guys. Each one had a bunch of muscle and was carrying either bats or tire irons.

I hopped off my bike and soon the rest of my guys arrived behind me. We had fought Tommy and his guys before. We all know how to beat these guys. We weren't weak but compared to these guys strength was not an option but lucky for us these guys were dumb and slow.

"You really had no confidence in beating us that you had to bring weapons. No matter I can still kick your ass" I said while stepping forward.

"A bunch of big talk coming from scrawny guy like you", Tommy said with a smirk bulging out his muscles. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need muscles to beat a dumbass like you". I got into my fighting position. Tommy suddenly lunged at me, he swung his arm. I quickly grabbed his fist. I quickly used his buffed up arm as leverage and jumped in the air. I quickly flipped in the air and stuck out my leg. Before he even registered what happened I smashed my foot into his shoulder. Tommy fell to the ground. The rest of his gang attacked out of rage but my gang was there to back me up. Tommy groaned in pain and he lifted himself up. His right arm was totally useless for the moment and was hanging there like dead weight. I took this time for my advantage and punched him in the face I felt a crunch underneath my fist. Tommy clutched his nose but I got a glimpse of it. It was pretty crooked. I couldn't help but smile. While he was distracted I kicked out his feet and watched him fall to the ground. Tommy swung his bat at me trying to knock me down. The bat was becoming a problem. Tommy took the time while I was dodging the bat to try and stand up. I took this moment to make an attack and sided kicked him right into the face. Tommy fell to the ground knocked out. I looked around and everyone else was pretty much done. A couple of Tommy's guys started to run away. Nathan hated people who ran and started to run after them.

"Don't bother," I told him and walked back to my bike. The sun was starting to set and I need to get back to the house before dark or my parents would kill me literally. I waved by to them before speeding off. I dropped my bike off at the hideout and changed back at the cave.

My house wasn't that far from the cave. I opened the door and was hit with a wall of smoke. I turned on the light and closed the door silently behind me. I crept into the kitchen. There was burnt food on the stove where my mom tried to cook. I sat down my bags and quickly scrubbed the dishes clean. I would rather get caught cleaning then have to deal with my dad's wrath when he finds out I skipped the house work. I cleaned off the counter that was covered in empty beer cans. My parents never knew this but with all the beer they drank I was able to recycle the cans and get some money for them. In the living room my dad was passed out on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and put it over him. He woke up in a half dazed sleep and punched me. I stepped back from the couch and stayed quiet. My father returned to his slumber. My mother was on the floor with a bunch of burnt out cigarettes around her. My parents weren't always this way. They used to be good, hard working people. But they drove themselves into this state after they lost their jobs. I snuck upstairs and into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed.

Jason POV  
"Jason we have info telling us the new Thunder gang has been selling drugs on our turf." Sean said

"Send then a challenge letter so we can get rid of them." I laid back into the coach and closed my eyes. That girl I saw from the window probably won't show up today. Those girls are stupid to gang up on a girl they should have done it one vs. one at least, such cowards.

RING! The school bell rang. Ugh I don't want to go to class. I hauled my ass to class and sat in the back. Most of the people in the school are too afraid to get close to me because I am a leader of a gang. They are such wimps. Alex was the only one who never showed any fear she always just smiled and sat down. I hate to admit it but it was going to be boring without her here.

"Hey Alex" I heard a guy from my class call out. I looked up to see the Alex enter the classroom.

"Hey guys" she smiled while walking over to him and another girl. I was slightly surprised to see her here after that beating. I looked at her again and noticed no signs of pain or discomfort from her. She just smiled and laughed with her friends. Strange that gang of girls might look weak but their kicks should have done some damage. Hmm this girl is more interesting than I thought.

Gym class is the only class I actually enjoy. I love playing sports almost as much as I love fighting. Coach said something about playing soccer today. The guys spilt up into teams. Usually only the guys play because most of the girls don't want to play a "sweat sport" as they say so they usually walk around the track which was fine by me.

"Hey coach can't I play", I heard a female voice speak out from the crowd of guys. The coach looked up in shock.

"Um sure just don't get hurt you can be on that team". The coach pointed to the opposing team while the guys on their side groaned in protest. I looked around to find the owner of the voice to find Alex putting her hair in a ponytail and joining the other team. I smirked, it was her again. Coach rolled me the ball. I took off down the field. I had played soccer when I was younger along with a bunch of other sports but decided to quit when I joined the gang. I dribbled past the offense and midfield and now it was just me against the defense and goalie. I did a quick pass to one of my teammates, who dribbled around the first defender before passing back the ball. I pulled my leg back and shot the ball straight into the back of the net. The goalie stood there in shock. I looked around and noticed Alex sitting on the benches. Of course they wouldn't have played her even if she wanted to play. The game went on in our favor until the last twenty minutes, and we were up by 3. They had the ball and were running down the field hoping for a goal. One of my defenders slide tackled the player sending him flying across the ground. The other team's player laid there in pain before he was carried off the field. They had no choice but to play the girl. Alex jogged onto the field. Since their player couldn't take the P.K. shot Alex took his place. She backed up and starred at the goalie. You could tell the goalie was taking her lightly and I think she knew this too. I turned to look at the goalie and the next thing I know the ball was spinning in the back of the net. The goalie blinked a couple of times before realizing what had happened. Alex smirked and walked back to her side. Our team took possession again and I dribbled down the field. I passed to John, another teammate, but was intercepted. I saw Alex shoot down the field and was open for the perfect pass, but her teammate ignored her and kicked the ball to an already covered man. Our team stole the ball and started back towards their goal but didn't get to far when Alex out of nowhere slide tackled the dude with precision as to not hit his legs. She jumped up and grabbed the ball. She whipped past the defense and took another amazing shot giving her team the comeback they needed with a 3-2 score. There was only time for one more goal. Their only hope was to tie the game but we weren't going to let that happen so easily. We dribbled down the field making sure to stay in possession. I passed to my teammate and he took the shot only to have it bounce off the goal post and fly through the air. I saw a flash of white and saw Alex jump into the air and head the ball. The wind blew a tiny bit and lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach covered in cuts and a giant black bruise. Alex fell to the ground landing swiftly on her feet. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed it but everybody was too emerged in the game. I looked back at Alex to find any trace of pain from those bruises but found none. This girl knows what she is doing I thought right before the bell rang and the game was tied.


	2. Sara

Chapter 2

Alex POV

I rushed quickly into the shower to change clothes. Lunch was next and I had to get to it before the girls had a chance to ruin it. I really should do something about those girls but I'll wait for now. I was in an extremely good mood today. One of our gang member's, Jimmy, had a cousin who owned a pawn shop. He had just gotten in a pool table and offered it to us for free if we could get rid of some punks that were messing with his store. I loved playing pool and I knew the boys were excited to.

I quickly grab my lunch out of my locker and went to the older part of the school. No one used the old building back here and it was a perfect place to eat in peace. Usually I would sit in the classroom but I wanted some peace and quiet. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before I snuck in the back window. The rooms were covered in dust and spider webs and the floors squeaked as you walked but I liked it. I walked down the halls and pulled out a key from around my neck. My neck had four keys on it. One for the gang hideout, the second for my house, the third for my motorcycle, and the fourth was the one I used to open the old principals room. It had taken some time but I managed to fix the room up to be somewhat decent. I found an old couch in the storage room and had placed it in the corner. The room was decent size and had an old wooden desk in the middle with one of those chairs that spins. I sat my lunch at the desk and started to eat. I had to do something about the Burn gang. The gang itself wasn't too bad but it was new and didn't know how things worked. I had a couple of my gang members complain and some were ambushed and beaten up. Evan had sent them a challenge letter and we were supposed to fight them today after we had finished the business with the pool table. I didn't know a lot about this knew gang except that their leader was a girl. I had never seen another girl gang member and I was looking forward to this fight.

I decided to skip class for the rest of the day and sleep on the couch. When school finally ended I crept out and got my bag. After changing, the guys and I meet at the hideout to try out the new pool table.

"Hey guys! Anybody want to challenge me to a game of pool," I said while racking the balls. Evan walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Finally something I can beat you at," Evan said.

"Yea go easy on me will yah I am not to good at this game," Evan went first and broke. He knocked a striped ball in and proceeded to knock balls out one after another. Evan only had three more on the table when he finally missed.

"Dang you are really good at this." I lined my shot up and knocked two balls in at one "but I'm better," I said while slowing knocking all my balls into the pockets. Evan was stunned for a minute but he shook it off.

"Eight ball middle pocket", and with the last shot I won the game. Evan just laughed and we shook hands.

"I should have known that you would be kick ass at this game. Next time I'll win for sure."

"I'll be looking forward to it," I said with a smirk before handing my pool stick off to Will and jumping on the couch. Everyone laid around and chilled for the next hour. When the time came we all rode over to the bridge and met up with the Burn gang.

I stood facing the newly found Burn gang. There stood a girl about 5'8 with platinum blonde hair. Her green eyes were alert and just by looking at her I knew this was going to be a interesting fight. Suddenly fist started to fly. The leader and my eyes met. _Swish _her arm swung out at a amazing pace. I barely dodged before counter attacking just barely grazing the side of her jaw. While trying to regain my balance from the sudden dodge she made a swipe at my legs to trip me. Jumping over her leg I took the opportunity to get close. Barely a second after I touched the ground again I jumped up in a flying sidekick. Caught off guard I slammed into her gut sending her flying. This girl was good but I could beat her. Trying to catch me off guard the girl sprung up and made an elbow jab towards my ribs. I dodged barely before using an ax kick to drop down on her crouched body. _Cease and desist put your hands up!_

"It's the cops," a guy yelled. I grabbed the girl by her collar and made a mad dash down by the bank. The girl was in a daze and wasn't helping the situation but I managed to drag her away from the police and along the shore line. She jolted out of her daze and started to struggle.

"What are you going," I whispered screamed.

"Let me go," she jerked her arm out of my grasp." I don't need help from some guy."

"What is wrong with getting help from a guy?"

"I don't need any guy thinking just because I'm a girl I need your sympathy. Let alone a guy whose face I can't even see." With this she took a swipe at my hood. I tried to back up but her fingers came in contact with my hood and ripped it down. My blonde hair fell down along my shoulders. Her mouth went a gape.

"Surprise," I smiled meekly.

"You're a girl," she screamed! I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Yeah and if you tell anybody I am going to have to kill you." She nodded her head and I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Hi my name is Alex and your name is," I questioned while sitting down on the grass.

"My name is Sara I'm a junior in high school."

"Really me too"!

"Why are you disguised as a guy?" She sat down next to me.

"I hate the idea of guys going easy on me because I'm a girl so I hid my gender. The guys don't ask about my hoodie I think they think I have some major scar across my face or something." I smiled at the thought.

"Why don't you just pin up your hair in a hat and add some makeup to conceal your feminine face." I stared at her questionly.

"Do what now"? She motioned for me to follow her. We walked across town to a small house. Sara walked up to the house and opened the door. I followed her upstairs and into to what looked like her bedroom.

"You're just going to let a stranger into your bedroom"?

"You don't have the eyes of someone who has another motive," She smiled and started digging through her closet. I looked over her shoulder in curiosity. She pulled out a black ball cap before turning back to me with an evil smile.

After an hour of torture of brushes and hair pins I turned to the mirror and didn't recognize myself. Sara had said she wanted to be a makeup artist and with these skills I believed her. She showed me how to apply the makeup and do my hair. It had only been an hour but I felt like I known Sara longer. We exchanged cell phone numbers and I left. I liked Sara she was a good friend and it was somewhat of a relief that some else in the gangs knew I was a girl.

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter it wasn't to interesting but the next chapter things start to pick up ****Please review I don't care if its hate it just makes me happy to know someone is reading.**

**Till next time**

**Sarcastic**


End file.
